


Mr. Brightside

by Alec_Bane



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Kurt Hummel lives in a small apartment in New York by himself, with a broken heart and broken dreams.Blaine Anderson also lives in the big city, but when his parents found out that he was gay they disowned him.How will their two paths cross?





	1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Kurt)

If you compared the guy walking down the street in a leather jacket to his class photo, you would almost believe that they were two different people. People often change their appearance, that is nothing new. However, not everyone reaches a certain point, a breaking point. When a person reaches their breaking point, something deep inside of them snaps; and sometimes it is unfixable.   
For Kurt, he had reached his breaking point not too long ago. Kurt was using his college money to pay rent, and he spent his nights getting drunk. In fact, that was where Kurt was heading to now, a bar. Kurt had basically pushed everyone away, given up on his dreams and love. If you had known Kurt a few years ago, you would not believe that, that Kurt, and this Kurt, were the same person.


	2. He Likes Boys (Blaine)

If only I had lied, Blaine thought to himself. If only I had lied for just a few more years, I would still have a family and a future.  
Blaine walked down the busy streets of new York, tears streaming down his face as the sun set. Blaine's parents had just thrown him out. Blaine knew that telling his parents that he was gay was a bad idea, but he told them. Now, Blaine had nothing. No place to live, no money, and basically nothing beside the clothes on his back. Blaine never thought that his parents would just toss him out on the streets of New York with nothing, but they did. Blaine had just graduated high school, and he was going to go to college in a few weeks, but since his parents disowned him, there was no way Blaine could go.  
Blaine had just kept walking, he had stopped crying, but now he didn't know where he was. He looked around and saw a bar down the block, and he knew that there was a subway not to far from there. Blaine wasn't thinking, he just wanted to get away.


	3. Blame it on the Alcohol

(Kurt)  
Death. What does it feel like? Well you don't know until you die. Kurt didn't have time to process what had just happed. He saw someone hovering over him and heard a worried voice, before passing out.   
(Blaine)  
Blaine had seen the body laying infront of the bar and instantly started to panic. The man was waring all black and a leather jacket, his hair was mess, and he had a black eyes and a busted lip. Someone had beaten him up. Blaine could have just took the stranger's wallet, he was bound to have some cash, and ran away, but he didn't. He picked up the stranger bridal style, and carried him behind the building. Blaine sat down with his back against the wall, and held  the stranger in his arms.  
Maybe Blaine was just too nice, or perhaps he had completely lost it, either way, Blaine was going to make sure that this man was okay.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, yes I know that the chapters so far are short and not that great, but don't fret my darlings! I am going to stop here for tonight and pick up in the morning, and hopefully write better and longer chapters.


End file.
